


A Fur ball Fuck Up's

by MoonCocaine_Cookin



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Dancing and Singing, Death, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Horny Teenagers, House Party, Inspired by Music, LGBTQ Female Character, Mental Health Issues, Monster Hunters, Multi, Music, Partying, References to Drugs, Romance, Self-Insert, Sex, Singing, Teenage Dorks, Teenage Drama, Teenage Rebellion, Werewolf Courting, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonCocaine_Cookin/pseuds/MoonCocaine_Cookin
Summary: Alayna is the new ghoul in town when her family recently moved to Monstropolis! previously enrolled in an all canine middle school, Alayna now attends Spooky High where she tackles many challenges that are thrown her way. Will she fall in love? Ace her classes? Murder someone and hide the body from the authorities? Who fucking knows that's for her to find out.
Relationships: Liam de Lioncourt x Fem insert, Polly Geist x fem insert, Scott Howl x Self insert
Kudos: 1





	A Fur ball Fuck Up's

Even though the cool fall air felt great against her fur, Alayna couldn't help but sweat buckets beneath her Mable Pines sweater. She’s a nervous wreck currently since today is the day she starts her first year of high school at Spooky High. 

Now Alayna had friends who already attend Spooky High as sophomores since she was only one year behind her ghoul friends, but still, the nerves still wracked her fluffy frame. 

See, for the first seven years of her educational studies, she was in an only canine school in her hometown. A place where creatures such as vampires, merfolk, and gorgons weren’t around. Besides her friends, she hadn’t been exposed to a school system with as much diversity as Spooky High had. But her determination filled the gap.

Since she has recently moved into a town neighboring Spooky High a few weeks ago, she was able to learn the terrain of her new home during the school year. Alayna pulled out her phone and sent a text to Angelina, one of her ghoul friends. 

She waited quietly until she heard the soft ‘ping’ of SnarChat, opening the app to scan the message her friend had sent. 

_ We’re around the corner. _

The message said and fortunately, Alayna could see the small outline of Nina’s car off in the distance. They weren't that far behind, Alayna observed as her tail wagged furiously with joy, the mere thought of sharing her high school experience with her best friends can make her tail wag into oblivion. 

Her friends swiftly pulled up to the corner and Alayna eagerly jumped inside, quickly closing the door before the car sped off. 

“Ready for the big day?” Angie asked, adjusting her sunhat at a better angle to avoid the sun. 

“Hell yeah, I’m ready! A little nervous? Sure, but I’m ready Freddy!” Alayna says excitedly, her tail thumping harshly against the back seats.

“You go, girl!” Nina cheers from the driver’s seat.

“Now, if anyone gives you trouble, go straight to Polly. She’ll take care of it okay? If you get overwhelmed, then go talk to Vera got it?” Nina spoke with concern. 

“Yeah, you're dating the ghost, correct?” 

“Yes, and Vera is the girl with snake hair.”

Alayna nods with complete understanding. Her heart skipping a beat when her eyes came in contact with the entrance of Spooky High. 

As Nina parked the car Alayna smoothed down her fur making sure she looks her best for her first impression with the squad. She takes a deep breath then opens the door stepping out into the schoolyard. 

“Woah, sick!” she whispers to herself, reaching into the back seat and pulling out Angelina’s parasol. She opens the elegant shade covering Angie to slip into the darkness of the shade easily. 

Alayna looks all over her surroundings but quickly snaps out of her trance when Nina snaps her finger in front of her nose. 

“Ma’am please don't run off again because lowkey, I can’t chase you in these shoes.” Nina gestures to her heeled boots. 

Alayna snorted with slight irritation.“OkAy mOm” She mocked her friend earning a bop on the head from her retaliation. 

“Boo Bear! Hey hey over here!” a voice calls from a distance. Alayna quickly turns her head in that direction, ears perked up in curiosity. 

Once she made eye contact with Polly Geist there was a moment of silence between the two, before Polly took a sharp intake of breath.

“Oh, my gwod! Is that Alayna?! Come here pretty girl~” Polly cooes with delight, spreading her arms wide while puffing her lips in a kissing motion.

Alayna, with no regard to any creatures standing in her way, sprints over to the female spirit. Her tongue out and flapping with the wind, trampling over poor innocent students who were just trying to get to class. She finally reaches Polly who instantly pours affection onto the light furred werewolf. 

“Oh my goodness, Oh my goodness! Such a pretty girl, such a pretty girly worlie!” Polly presses chaste kisses against Alayna’s face to which she happily returns in the form of sloppy wet licks across her face, unable to contain her animal instinct any longer.

Polly, who is happily in bliss, completely forgot about her other friends who are currently standing beside her, dying with laughter.

Liam, the other vampire of the group, pulls out his phone and starts recording the display in front of him with a sly smirk spreading across his face. He can picture all the mayhem and embarrassment spreading like a wildfire. At this school, it’s all fair game especially for a blog devoted person such as Liam.

Angelina took her side beside her fanged fellow and snickers at the video he just posted to his instafeed. 

“Ohohooo~ Alayna’s going to lose her shit when she finds out you posted the video,” She says cooly, adjusting her sunglasses in attempts to see the video without exposing her eyes to sunlight. Liam chuckles shaking his head side to side.

“I can always give her a wagyu tomahawk steak to compensate for finding humor in her embarrassment.” He says reassuringly, watching the likes on his video skyrocket each passing second. 

~~~~~~~~A Little later Before lunch~~~~~~~~

“I wanna get hit by a fucking truck” Alayna says, pinching her index finger and thumb against the bridge of her nose.

“C’mon class wasn't that bad, was it?” Vicky asks, a slight pep in her tone in attempts to lift the spirit of her befriended classmate. 

Alayna looks up at her with her ears limp against her hair letting a low whine escape her throat. It was at this moment where Oz decided to jump in.

“A lot of people kept making sex jokes to her face until the bell rang,” Oz said, patting Alayna’s head softly. 

“Jeez, well at least the days almost over! Then you can go back to the dorms and lay in bed for the rest of the day.” Vicky chimes, her attitude making Alayna’s headache somewhat disappear. That was until Oz spoke up to make a point.

“She still has to survive lunch and those two are in this period.” Oz says as he opens the double doors for the lunchroom. 

Alayna sighs continuously rubbing her head against the palm of her hand. 

“I'm gonna use the bathroom. You guys alright to pick a table?” She asks her newfound friends, who nod in agreement. 

As Alayna disappears into the restroom, Vicky and Oz search for an empty table, discovering one and setting their things on the smooth surface letting others know that this table was taken. 

That was until  _ they _ appeared. 

Alayna splashed some cold water on her face in hope that this will clear her head and surprisingly it did. She sighed in content as she dried her face with a wet wipe from her purse. Mid-wipe she heard a noise and the sound wasn’t something she’d expect to hear so soon after her leave. 

She burst through the bathroom door and to her horror she saw Oz dangling in the air with a fist tangled in the material of his polo shirt. 

“What'd ya say ya little shit?” Damien Lavey shouts, not allowing Oz to speak before reading his arm for a punch. Before Oz could prepare himself for a merciless beating he saw Alayna throw a pad at the fiery demon's head, stopping him in his tracks as he snapped his head in her direction.

“Leave him alone you bloody tampon!” She yells as she runs over in attempts to save her friend but unfortunately Miranda, the fish princess, stuck out her leg tripping the werewolf mid-run. 

Alayna lost her footing quickly, falling to the ground right in front of Damien who reaches out to grab the wolf girl by her tail, hoisting her in the air alongside Oz. The two of them dangled there like they were ragdolls. 

“The fuck did you just call me little runt?” Damien growls, his face dangerously close to Alayna’s enough to feel the scorching heat his body's giving off but Alayna shows no fear towards the fiery demon. 

“Did I stutter? I called you a.bloody.fucking.tampon. Now leave Oz alone or else'' Alayna says, giving the demon a loud snarl, bearing her pearly white fangs at his person. Damien’s face contorts into a frown mixed with a smirk while he stares at the furball in front of him.

“And another thing! The Pepto Bismol lookin’ ass bitch who tripped me can go fuck herself!” She declared, her voice bouncing off the walls of the cafeteria. There was a short pause as Merinda shot a murderous look adorned her features. 

“Pardon me but I don't believe I gave you permission to speak with me!” The princess puffs out her cheeks with annoyance. 

“Oh sorry um, is there a form I need to sign or something?” 

“Indeed there is!” Miranda snaps her finger and one of her servants presents a quill and paper to Alayna. The werewolf was totally being sarcastic but with a heavy sigh, she signs the paper while she was hanging in Damien’s clutches. 

Now satisfied with Alayna’s cooperation Miranda clears her throat, extending her hand out in front of her. 

“In my kingdom before officially speaking to a member of the royal family you must kiss their hand in submiss-” Miranda never finished her statement before Alayna sank her teeth in her forearm, her pink scales falling onto the ground shattering like glass. 

Miranda screams in horror as she felt the razor-sharp teeth sink deeper into her flesh, a rich indigo seeped from the wound. 

Damien stood in awe, the young demon had never seen anybody ever dare to attack the mermaid princess. Usually, he is the one making sure nothing happened out of sheer annoyance about hearing her complain later but this! In the demonic prince’s opinion was absolutely fucking amazing!

“Holy shit fleabag! Fucking hardcore!”    
Miranda tried to pry the young canine's mouth off her forearm but she only instigated the werewolf’s teeth to sink further into her flesh. 

“Help! Someone save me from this-this BEAST!” Miranda cried out in despair, gaining the attention of quite a few monsters close enough to sprint over. They attempted to pry the menacing wolf off of the cute mermaid princess in order to save her arm. 

Liam and Vera were far too invested with their phones to pay any attention to the matter at hand. They are very good at ignoring situations altogether. Neither of them would have done anything until a familiar name was called out. 

“Don’t pull her off! Alayna has lockjaw so you’ll end up making it worse!” A random voice yelled from the lunchroom. Liam cocked a brow at the mention of the furry crackhead and begrudgingly looked over, finally seeing what all the commotion was about. One look was enough to make the hipster vampire give a surprised gasp. 

“Hey Vera, aren't you supposed to be babysitting Angie’s friend?” Liam spoke, his tone laced with slight shock. Vera doesn't bother looking up from her phone, too busy checking her business modules to give a shit about anything else at the moment. 

“If you think I have time for such childish antics, then you're sorely mistaken. If she wanted me to actually babysit, we would have scheduled a meeting and price arrangements. However, I did agree to keep her out of trouble if she found herself in such a situation.” Vera speaks, giving one of her snakes a twirl around her finger absentmindedly. 

“Well, looks like she’s in trouble with Miranda” Liam says cooly, and Vera could feel a vein form in irritation at the mention of her foe's name. She tears her gaze away from the phone and searches through the crowd of students her gaze falling upon a group of boys attempting to force Alayna off Miranda's arm. 

Vera hissed with annoyance, abandoning Liam and heading over to the group of fighting teens. 

Oz and Vicky try their hardest to pry the hands of the group of boys off of Alayna but to their avail, they get pushed back on the floor. Vicky losing an arm in the process. 

“Jeez! These guys won't quit” Vicky says, watching one of the boys reach for Alayna's face earring a swift kick in the dick from their werewolf companion. 

“What’re we gonna do Vicky?” Oz asks Vicky as he searches for her dismembered limb. 

“Move losers” The two teenagers look up in fear when they see Vera, the business obsessed Gorgan standing above them, adorning a menacing look on her features. They quickly collect themselves and move to the side, allowing Vera to move freely amongst the mess of fighting. Too busy trying to fight for Miranda’s appeal the boys failed to notice Vera’s snakes wind up and strike their necks. They all fall to their knees in fatigue due to the dose of venom they received.

“If you imbeciles don't want to die a slow and miserable death, then cough up fifty monster bucks each for the antidote” Vera demands, holding out her hand to which a fat stack of monster bucks is placed atop her palm. 

Vera slowly counts each bill making sure her amount of income is not incorrect then she tossed the antidote to the group of boys with what little speed they're granted to inject themselves with the serum, Passing out shortly after. 

While that mugging happened, Alayna continued to dig into Miranda’s arm furiously but that all changed when she saw Vera standing a foot away, arms crossed and brow raised in her direction. Alayna paused staring at the green-scaled gorgon for a short moment then swiftly released Miranda's arm, reaching into her mouth to pull out a scale and gently stick it back onto the fish girl's arm. Alayna chuckles nervously, her tail tucked tightly between her legs. 

“So uh about this-”

Vera snapped her finger then pointed to her side in response to Alayna’s attempt at an excuse. Alayna mumbled an  _ ‘alright’  _ then scurried over to Vera but then Damien decided that their meeting wasn't over yet. 

“Aye, I'm not finished with her yet!” He yells as he snatches Alayna up by the back of her sweater, dangling in the air once more. Vera hums walking over to the fiery prince of hell leaning in close to his face in a threatening manner. 

“Yes, you are” Vera grabs Alayna back with a slight force in her grip managing to carry over to the cafeteria doors, which are conveniently close by, putting the furball down then pushing her through the doors. Vera slammed the doors behind herself with a loud ‘ _ Bang’.  _ It was quiet for a moment between the two until Vera broke the silence when she pulled out her calendar. 

“What do you have after this?” She asked Alayna in her usual monotone voice. 

“Uh, study hall.” Alayna responds casually. 

“Hm, I’ll send a car to take you home then I’ll visit when the remainder of my classes are finished.” 

Alayna nods allowing one of Vera’s henchmen to escort her to the sleek black car, ushering her into the back seat then driving off past the school grounds. 


End file.
